


FILL ME UP

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Monster Fuck, Other, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 克鲁利感觉自己像个空瓶子——空荡荡的，脆弱又易碎，噩梦和所有糟糕的情绪轻而易举就可以钻进来，而他没有任何武器用来防备。他需要被填满。用爱。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	FILL ME UP

克鲁利从梦中惊醒，他不记得那是当天晚上的第几个噩梦。“惊醒”这一过程不是很美妙，但结果是好的，至少他不会继续被困在梦里了。

他想自己大概是在梦里发出了声音，哭泣或者咒骂，总之是一些挺丢人的声音，这些声音把亚茨拉菲尔吵醒了。

独自一人在那张铺了深灰色床单的大床上惊醒时，他会感觉自己是个极其可悲可笑又可怜的小丑，甚至是可耻。在噩梦面前一边哭一边发抖，没法反抗，找不到任何用来对抗噩梦的武器，无论是有形的还是无形的。

像内部空荡荡的玻璃容器，又脆又易碎，把身体蜷得再紧也依旧是空的，一无所有。

但在亚茨拉菲尔的床上惊醒时，他永远会被拉入一个柔软温热的怀抱，这个怀抱总是来得特别及时。

他们是在大概一个月前开始同居的。克鲁利至今依旧不太习惯，他惊醒后总要躺在亚茨拉菲尔怀里花十几秒时间告诉自己这是真的——这并不是另一个梦，不会在虚幻里给他片刻满足然后再抽身离去，把他一个人丢在漫长的、几乎是没有尽头的绝望里——他们现在拥有彼此了，他和他的天使。

然后克鲁利会钻进亚茨拉菲尔怀里，像条真正的蛇那样，脊骨和腰肢柔软又灵活，不断扭动着去寻求更多皮肤接触。

亚茨拉菲尔在他耳边发出一些低沉柔和的呢喃，用掌心和指腹把残留在皮肤表面的噩梦驱散。他很擅长这个。那条蛇依旧在往他怀里钻。

“抱我。”克鲁利说。他简直是在用鼻腔说话，声音是贴着亚次拉菲尔的胸口溜出来的。

“我抱着你呢，我的男孩。”

“… …抱紧点。”

他不安地扭动，索取更多接触，更多热度和柔软的触感。他抱得那么紧，像是要和亚茨拉菲尔合为一体、要把自己和那个天使的灵魂装在同一具躯体里一样。

克鲁利感觉这个时候的自己同样可悲且可怜。那么无助，那么脆弱，一点都不酷。他又把事情搞砸了，搞砸了一个晚上。这原本会是非常美好又可爱的一个晚上，他的天使原本可以享受无人打扰的睡眠，根本不需要在凌晨三点醒来安慰别人… …

他发现自己在哭，现在情况更糟了，最好赶紧把眼泪忍回去。但事实上克鲁利控制不了这个——他是个恶魔，恶魔就是这样被创造出来的，他们天生就适合感受愤怒、悲伤、绝望、恐惧和其他一切负面情绪。恶魔原本不会做梦，但克鲁利有想象力。他是唯一一个会做梦的恶魔，于是他的身体和思想成为噩梦的温床，被噩梦反噬。

愤怒、悲伤、绝望和恐惧，他们会在克鲁利头脑里被无限放大，放大到人类无法忍受也无法想象的程度，然后像洪水那样把他吞噬。而他像个玻璃容器，空荡荡的，脆弱又易碎，根本找不到用来对抗噩梦的东西。

克鲁利并不想哭，但眼泪总会忍不住流出来。恶魔就是这样被创造出来的，他太适合感受悲伤和绝望了，所有负面情绪都能毫不费力地涌入他身体里、把他吞噬，因为他空荡荡的。

亚茨拉菲尔的手指在克鲁利头发里游弋，留下很多轻柔亲昵的碰触，他说“没事了，亲爱的。”

克鲁利在这样的碰触中尝试冷静。

“能跟我说说吗？你的噩梦。”亚茨拉菲尔在恶魔额头上留下一个吻，“如果说出来能让你好受一点儿… …”

克鲁利在他怀里抬起头。

美丽身边永远站着罪恶，它们离得很近，于是当某件事物太过于美丽时，便往往会酿成罪恶。这罪恶并非来自于美丽之物本身，它是被美丽点燃、被美丽煽动起来的。

他抬头的时候，亚茨拉菲尔突然就明白了为什么克鲁利会是伊甸园的蛇，为什么会是他来诱惑夏娃吃下禁果——因为只能是他，他太漂亮。

尤其是那双眼睛，像是用黄金铸成的星辰一样。

现在那星辰在哭。

在这双眼睛面前，亚茨拉菲尔总忍不住要去亲吻克鲁利，总有一大堆热切真挚的赞美想要从胸腔里冲出来，这是种根本无法抑制的冲动。在面对美丽的事物时，哪怕天使也会向最原始的冲动臣服。

“这个不太好解释。”克鲁利在他怀里说，“你不知道做一个有想象力的恶魔是种什么感觉，何况我在人间太久了。如果我一直在地狱，那不会这么糟，我不会觉得这么糟。”

人间改变了他，克鲁利不得不承认。他原本有机会变成一个标准的、彻头彻尾的恶魔。那样他就不会做噩梦，也不会难受，不会哭，可以省去很多烦恼。但同时他也会失去整整六千年和其中数不尽的乐趣，会失去他的天使。

“亲爱的，你可以告诉我。不管你需要什么我都会为你做的，如果你需要我理解你，那我当然会努力去理解。”亚茨拉菲尔继续在他额头和鼻梁上留下细细碎碎的亲吻。

恶魔认输了。他吞咽了一下，声音有点沙哑：“就好像你是一个玻璃瓶子，空荡荡的，特别脆，又易碎，但重点是你空荡荡的。做噩梦就是世界上所有让人不高兴的情绪——恐惧和悲伤还有绝望，以及愤怒——把玻璃瓶围了起来，然后它们把自己塞进瓶子里。”

他又往亚茨拉菲尔怀里钻了钻。

“像一个被负面情绪塞满的瓶子？”天使顺着他的背脊向下抚摸。

“不只是塞满。”克鲁利发出一个滞涩的鼻音，“有时候瓶子会被它们撑破，但是那些情绪根本不会停下来… …瓶子空荡荡的，它没法进行自我防卫，它什么都没有。”

他把这些说出来时亚茨拉菲尔一直抱着他，抱得很紧，亲吻不断落在额头、鼻梁和眼睑上。克鲁利发现自己脸上并没有泪痕，泪水被亚茨拉菲尔的吻带走了。

那个天使在他耳边说：“你不是玻璃瓶，亲爱的，你有我啊。”

“.… …这不一样。”恶魔回答。然后他继续往亚茨拉菲尔怀里钻，试图用躯干、胳膊和双腿一起把这个天使缠起来，让他们的身体之间不留下一点点空隙。这个姿势有些暧昧，实在有些暧昧，像是某种求欢信号。

亚茨拉菲尔突然明白了什么。

“你喜欢跟我做爱。”他说，“你总是很主动，很急切，急着把自己送到我面前，急着让我占有你。”

话题转得过于突然，克鲁利在他怀里僵了大概两秒钟，然后发出一个模模糊糊的鼻音。

“你喜欢被我进入和占有。”亚茨拉菲尔笑了。

“操，亚茨拉菲尔——”

“你总要我射在里面把你填满，还主动把双腿夹紧，希望它们能在身体里多留一会儿。”

“操——”

“因为那让你感觉没那么空。”天使说。

克鲁利挣扎了很久，最后在亚茨拉菲尔怀里半死不活地点了点头。他趴在天使胸口，又发出那种像是在用鼻腔说话一样的声音：“我需要被你填满，那感觉很好，就好像填满我的是——”

他说出一个模糊粘稠根本无法辨认的词。

“是什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“爱。”

——这个词在克鲁利口中听起来特别绝望。

但天使笑了。这是一个格外意味深长的笑容，显得非常聪明，有点故作玄虚，有点暧昧，同时混蛋得让人难以相信。克鲁利从来没在亚茨拉菲尔脸上看到过这种笑容。

那个天使说：“亲爱的，你并不知道被‘爱’填满实际上是什么感觉。”

这句话应该是挑衅，但听起来相当性感，所以它是调情。克鲁利想说出点又酷又有型的东西来。毕竟他是在伊甸园诱惑夏娃吃下苹果的蛇，他就是“诱惑”本身，在调情上输给天使实在很不有型。

然而当亚茨拉菲尔撑起上半身、把他笼在自己身体投下的阴影里时，当他意识到接下来天使大概真的打算用“爱”把他“填满”时，克鲁利说：

“Ngk。”

而且——该死，他开始兴奋起来了。这很好，他现在可以暂时不去想关于噩梦的事情了，他的天使会用爱把他填满，他不会再是一个空荡荡的玻璃瓶子。

这次和往常不太一样，这次和以往的每一次都不太一样。

亚茨拉菲尔用一条领带蒙住了克鲁利的眼睛。恶魔不是很介意把眼睛蒙起来，这是种情趣，让人兴奋，他很喜欢。他介意的是——领带是格子纹的。

“格子纹图案不应该出现在情趣用品上，说真的，任何人或者非人类都不应该在性爱游戏中使用格子纹领带… …格子纹领结或者格子纹制服也不行。应该立法。”

他听见了亚茨拉菲尔的笑声。

“我的男孩，”天使从身后抱住他，声音贴着克鲁利的后颈游走，“牙尖嘴利又聪明，这么可爱，这么漂亮。”

“这是某种情趣对不对，把我的眼睛蒙起来，你从哪学到的？”克鲁利尽量不去在意亚茨拉菲尔的赞美。那些赞美的话语总能让他一边脸红恼怒一边湿得一塌糊涂，他不想这么快就投降。

“不全是，我更多是担心你的眼睛。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“等会儿可能会太亮，我怕把你的眼睛灼伤。”

恶魔不明白“太亮”是指什么。天使的确会在他们做爱时发光——字面意义上——过于浓烈纯粹的爱会让亚茨拉菲尔在无意识中展开翅膀、显出光环，他的每一寸皮肤都会因“爱”而发光。那光并不是特别神圣，不会刺得人睁不开眼睛或者灼伤克鲁利。它只是很暖，非常温柔。

“试试看呀。”蛇笑得露出嘴角两颗小尖牙，他喜欢挑这种时候挑衅，“我见过你的光。”。

“这次不一样，我不敢拿你来冒险。”天使说，“你是我最珍贵的东西了，亲爱的，我的珍宝。我不想让你受到任何伤害。”

“有什么不一样吗？”克鲁利看不见东西，于是他伸手去碰亚茨拉菲尔。瘦长的手指在空气里摸摸索索一通乱抓，却什么都没抓到。

然后他切实感觉到那所谓的“不一样”了——克鲁利感觉自己好像听到了音乐声。

某种天体和弦。

恶魔实在不想在做爱之前听天体和弦，这时候至少应该是莫扎特。他龇牙咧嘴地在脑子里组织话语想进行嘲讽和挖苦，但接下来发生的变化成功把那些嘲讽堵了回去。

克鲁利感觉有光照在自己皮肤上。和以往柔和的光不一样，这次光线不是暖的，有些烫。像是阳光直接亲吻皮肤，没有一点阻拦或者遮挡。它甚至是有形的——恶魔吸了吸鼻子，能感觉到光线在身体上游走，从他鬓角的纹身开始向下游弋，然后停留在锁骨上。当光线停留下来的时候，他会因烧灼感而不安地扭动。

但并没有疼痛感，没有任何痛感。克鲁利吞咽了一下，这种烧灼只会让他感觉他是被爱着呢，他是被珍惜的、被渴望的，爱慕强烈纯粹得几近虔诚。这和他以往感受的情绪太不一样。

然后更多的光照了过来。克鲁利睁大眼睛，他隔着格子纹领带看见一片模模糊糊的浅金色，一团会发光的雾，一颗被搬到卧室里的太阳。

“亚茨拉菲尔？”他跪坐在床上，有点不安，“这是你吗？”

“是我，亲爱的。”天使回答。声音来自克鲁利头顶，同时也来自他身侧和右后方，那声音是从四面八方涌来的，海浪一样。

恶魔吞咽了一下。这的确和之前的每一次都不太一样。

“这是什么，天使？”

“我的真实形态。”

“这些光——是你在发光吗？”克鲁利不知道自己双手该放在那里，“它们有点烫。”

“不是光，亲爱的，这是我的视线。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“我在看着你呢。”

噢，那就难怪了，难怪它们是烫的。克鲁利又吞咽了一下，相当艰难。他没见过亚茨拉菲尔的真实形态，只是听说过——权天使的真实形态像一团不断变幻的光雾，四周围着羽毛和亮白色火焰，而且有很多只眼睛。

很多，很多，很多只眼睛。

这些眼睛目光灼热，它们注释着克鲁利，而恶魔什么都没穿，也什么都看不到。他像一条被晾在沙滩上的鱼，浑身赤裸，躯体完全暴露在日光下。这一点都不公平，克鲁利感觉自己的身体从来没有像现在这样彻底袒露在亚茨拉菲尔面前，那个天使什么都看得到，他却什么都看不到。

“你的视线很烫。”克鲁利听到自己声音在发抖，他已经有点着急了。光和热度灼得他浑身上下每一个毛孔都舒张开来，欲望就在身体深处叫嚣——他想要被拥有，想被填满，被亚茨拉菲尔填满。

恶魔知道自己现在肯定已经勃起了，他的阴茎至少硬了一半。

“因为你太美了，亲爱的，是你让它们变得这么烫的。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

然后更多视线涌过来。更强的灼热感，更多的光，更汹涌的爱慕和渴望。它们把克鲁利裹起来、在他身体上游走。那些视线游走得很缓慢。亚茨拉菲尔从来不急，他打算仔仔细细地欣赏这条蛇，不紧不慢地欣赏每一个角落，再不紧不慢地把他彻底打开。

视线是有形的。恶魔能感觉到在他颈侧和锁骨上游走的视线、顺着他胸腔和肋骨向下游弋的视线、在他侧腰和肩胛骨上落下亲吻的视线、以及沿着大腿缓缓向上盘旋的视线。然后视线顺着他背脊中间的凹陷向下滑落、没入臀缝里，另一些则像一张网那样在他大腿之间张开。

“这不公平。”克鲁利说，他努力让自己听上去酷一点，“你有那么多眼睛，我却什么都看不到。”

“你不用看，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音在笑。

“那我需要做什么？需要我配合你吗？”

“我需要你把自己交给我。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“什么都不要做，把自己完全交给我。然后我会——进入你，彻底占有你，把你填满，不留下任何缝隙。”

克鲁利听到自己发出一个短促但黏糊的鼻音。这的确就是他想要的。

亚茨拉菲尔真实形态的触感很微妙。像雾凝成的实体却没有雾那样湿润，他是干燥温暖的，给人的感觉更像是光。他能被触摸和拥抱，能被感受到，却几乎没有密度。他好像每一个瞬间都在改变形态，形体的大小、粗细甚至密度和热度都是不断变幻的。

除了温暖的光雾之外，克鲁利还能摸到羽毛和眼睛——很多很多的眼睛，它门不断转动，偶尔眨动，每一只眼睛都用灼热的视线注视伊甸园的蛇。

亚茨拉菲尔用自己的“形态”把克鲁利裹起来。他用几近虔诚的语气赞美他的男孩、他红头发的爱人、他几千年来唯一爱过的造物。他赞美他是那样漂亮，他的美是如何像金箔和深红色宝石一样让人迷醉，他的头发是怎样如火焰那样燃烧。他赞美他星辰一样的眼睛，赞美他漂亮的颧骨和身体的每一寸线条。赞美他是如何伶牙俐齿，文采让莎士比亚和马洛甘拜下风，聪明得可以和达·芬奇做朋友。

说这些话时亚茨拉菲尔用自己的形态拥着克鲁利，不断在对方身体上留下更多碰触。恶魔说不清这感觉更像是亲吻、爱抚还是吮吸或者舔舐，只知道这感觉很好，前所未有的好。他感觉到的不光有快感，还有“爱”——他们来自于亚茨拉菲尔本身的形态，来自于每一只眼睛中投来的目光——恶魔第一次知道“爱”是可以通过触觉感知的。然后它们从毛孔里钻进来，顺着神经和血液游走，在他身体里点亮一盏又一盏金色的小灯泡。

亚茨拉菲尔同时亲吻和爱抚着克鲁利的脖颈、耳后、侧腰和大腿根部，用自己不断变化的形态同时刺激所有外在的敏感点。浅金色光雾将恶魔的乳头和阴囊完全包裹起来，然后像最深情的情人那样在上面留下爱抚，同时像美食家那样用唇舌与牙齿细细品尝。

克鲁利感觉自己身上同时游走着很多双手、很多热切的唇和许多条舌头。他开始发出呻吟，抖着双腿想要向后坐。于是亚茨拉菲尔就在这个时候接住他、托住他，将自己的形态挤进恶魔臀缝之间。

“我一直很喜欢你的屁股，亲爱的。”天使说。他说话时声音从四面八方传来，光雾一样的形态因发声而震颤，于是这震颤又带给恶魔更多快感。

“你喜欢穿很紧的裤子，总能把臀部线条勾得可爱又漂亮。你一定知道自己有个好屁股，所以走路时扭来你去，坐在沙发上或者我怀中时也从来不肯安分… …”亚茨拉菲尔将克鲁利的臀部向两边分开，然后让光雾在入口处摊开，将臀缝中间的入口完全裹起来。

克鲁利发出一个鼻音作为回应。他感觉亚茨拉菲尔在他臀缝中间舔舐，那儿绝对有一条舌头，灵活极了，又很烫。还有两瓣急切的唇，它们在吮吸。然后舌尖——他知道那其实只是亚茨拉菲尔形态的一部分，天使的真实形态不会区分哪是舌尖哪是四肢——向前探，在舔舐和吮吸的过程当中一点点撑开他，然后进入他。克鲁利感觉自己在打开，有很多细小的舌头在他后穴皱褶之间游走，而很多张口在吮吸他的肠道。人类形态的亚茨拉菲尔做不到这个，他从来没经历过这个。

“你真该好好看看你自己，我的男孩。”天使说，“真是美极了。”

而克鲁利只知道当亚茨拉菲尔说话时，形态的震颤让快感更强烈了。他整个身体都在发软，把绝大部分重量压在亚茨拉菲尔的形态上，任由自己在那团光雾里越陷越深。

天使进入得很浅，最多只有一个指节那么深，然后他开始侍奉克鲁利的阴茎。光雾裹住他的睾丸、顺着柱身缓缓向上包裹时，克鲁利哑着嗓子催促：“天使，快一点。”

可亚茨拉菲尔偏偏一点都不急。他裹着恶魔的阴囊慢慢揉捏，让亲吻和爱抚同时落在上面。浅浅埋在克鲁利身体里的那部分没有进得更深，也没有退出来的意思，只是在入口处打转。这感觉很磨人，但快感偏偏就这样一点点越积越高，克鲁利听到自己又发出一声呻吟。

那些视线还在他身上游走，有形的，充满灼热的渴求和爱。于是“爱”就这样继续从毛孔渗入、继续在他身体里游走，点亮的金色小灯泡越来越多。克鲁利感觉很好，他知道自己的阴茎顶端一定正滴滴答答地渗出液体，屁股里面也湿得一塌糊涂，可他想要更多。他想要被撑开，被填满。

“求你——”恶魔吞咽了一下，试图在吞咽的间隙平复喘息，“求你进来，天使。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑了。笑声带来的震颤让克鲁利发出一声抽噎。

“亲爱的，我在这。”他埋在对方身体里的形态扭动起来，慢慢胀大，慢慢把入口处撑开，而吮吸舔舐和轻柔的按压依旧在继续，“你身体里面美极了。”

克鲁利不明白这是什么意思。

“权天使的真实形态有很多只眼睛。”天使一边说，一边将自己的形态继续扩大，同时很慢、很慢地深入，“我的眼睛能看到你身体内部，亲爱的。”

亚茨拉菲尔的形态依旧在膨胀。克鲁利从来没用身体容纳过这么大的东西，他并不觉得痛，只是异常满足、爽得脑子发晕。而且——亚茨拉菲尔说他有很多只眼睛，他能看到自己的身体内部… …

“我可以把你里里外外都看得一清二楚。”

有实体的光雾抵在他前列腺上，然后轻轻按了一下。

克鲁利当时在想“操，亚茨拉菲尔，你的眼睛在我屁股里”——这有些奇怪，让他稍微有点尴尬，可更多是快乐。肉体上和精神上，有形的和无形的。亚茨拉菲尔在他里面，他可以被看得一清二楚，可以被填满——不光是被“形态”填满，还有浓得几乎要实体化的“爱”。

于是亚茨拉菲尔第二次按在他前列腺上时，克鲁利射了。高潮来得比想象中快太多，也猛烈得太多，他听到自己像漏了气的气球那样发出一连串不怎么酷的声音，到最后甚至带了点哭腔。

“噢，”天使似乎对自己的表现很满意，“我们才刚开始呢，亲爱的。”

克鲁利跪坐在床上。高潮让他膝盖和手腕一起发软，而亚茨拉菲尔根本没有停下来的意思——他的形态不再膨胀，停在一个刚好能把他的恶魔填得不留一丝空隙、但不会造成任何伤害的尺寸，然后慢慢向更深处推进。

克鲁利感觉停在自己入口处皱褶里的细小唇舌在随着形体推进而一同向内移动。他的肠壁炙热敏感，润滑得很充分，亚茨拉菲尔的形态不断在那上面亲吻、舔舐、吮吸并按压，同时进入得更深，每一次移动都精准无比地碾过他的前列腺。

恶魔完全趴在了床上。他臀部被亚茨拉菲尔抬高，被迫摆成一个塌腰抬臀的姿态，下身完全暴露在那团光雾的包裹下。

“你的身体很适合接纳我。”天使说，声音引发的细小震动让快感像细小溪流一样聚集，“我在你里面感觉很舒服，亲爱的，温热又潮湿，你的肠壁在主动迎合我。”

“那就再进来一点。”克鲁利感觉自己的口水流了出来，床单湿漉漉的，“把我填满，天使，再满一点。”

亚茨拉菲尔照做了。恶魔感觉自己发出的声音像橡皮糖，黏糊糊的，被拉得很长。

“我把你的肚子都撑起来了。”天使笑了，“这情景真可爱。你知道吗，有很多人类将蛇奉为司掌生育的神灵，认为蛇象征性和繁殖的能力。”

“你在暗示什么吗，天使？”克鲁利想笑，笑声被快感冲成零零散散的小碎片。

“我不知道。如果我用真实形态在你身体里——播种… …”

恶魔发出一个鼻音：“操，我现在不会怀孕，现在我是人类男性的构造。”

“噢，我的男孩，不试试怎么知道呢。”亚茨拉菲尔说。

然后他开始在爱人身体里冲撞。克鲁利感觉那不像是单纯的冲撞，不同于每一次性爱当中的抽插和冲撞，更像是世界上所有满含爱意的触摸和亲吻都被集中在他身体里一样。它们用最热情的方式摩擦他的肠壁、前列腺和每一个敏感点，竭尽所能去榨取和索取哪怕最细微的快感。

克鲁利说不出话。他知道恶魔的身体是适合做爱的，毕竟那也是“诱惑”的一种，他的身体天生适合用来享受性爱，可现在他不是很应付得来了。快感太强烈，而且这不光来自于肉体。那些光，那些灼热的视线，那些强烈的爱与渴求的信号，他身体里不断被点亮的灯… …他知道这一刻自己是被填满的，肉体和精神都被亚茨拉菲尔填满，他知道自己是被爱、被珍惜、被渴求的。

这一切都让他不是很应付得来，让他想哭。眼泪就是这样奇怪的东西。悲伤的时候会哭，愤怒的时候会哭，甚至快乐到极致时也会哭。克鲁利从来都搞不清流泪的原理的什么，泪水似乎并不像某种单纯的分泌物，而更像是灵魂和精神的外延。它是情绪的表现方式之一，它是从心里流出来的。

“亲爱的，”亚茨拉菲尔的声音将他包裹，然后震颤，“你喜欢这样吗，亲爱的？”

克鲁利点头。

“告诉我，告诉我这是什么感觉。”

“我感觉——”恶魔努力平复呼吸，他害怕自己在说话时咬到舌头，“我感觉我是你的，天使，我感觉我是被爱着的。”

“你值得被爱。”亚茨拉菲尔说，“你值得被珍视、被保护，你值得我用我接下来的所有时间去爱。”

然后他的一部分形态——感觉上像是一张嘴，也可能是掌心或者阴户——裹住克鲁利的阴茎，开始收缩和吮吸。

第二次高潮来得比第一次还要快。

而亚茨拉菲尔没给他喘息的机会。于是几分钟之后恶魔趴在床上大口喘息，几乎是哭喊着迎来第三次高潮。

克鲁利这一刻感觉自己浑身上下都在流水。眼泪，口水，汗水和精液，还有肠道分泌出的液体。他湿淋淋的，像一条鱼，亚茨拉菲尔是他的海。

然后那海开始翻涌，在他身体里拍打、冲刷，翻起云一样的浪花，发出低沉轰鸣。克鲁利的身体里孕育着一场海啸。他紧紧攥住床单，每一寸肌肤和每一条神经都在颤抖，然后有什么东西挤了进来——这些东西来自亚茨拉菲尔，圆滚滚的，温热又柔滑。它们挤进来，滑进他身体最深处，把他已经被填满的身体撑得更开。

“这是什么？”恶魔不安地扭动起来。他看不见东西，身体被完全操开，所有脆弱部位都暴露在外，而且刚刚经历了三次过于强烈的高潮。这让他感觉自己很脆弱，很容易受伤。

亚茨拉菲尔的形态俯下来，将他裹得更紧，然后那个天使的声音从克鲁利耳边传来：“我说过了，我会在你身体里播种。”

恶魔发出一连串鼻音和一段粘稠异常的呻吟。现在他感觉到了，那些挤进他身体里的东西是卵，椭圆形的卵。

他痉挛着夹紧双腿，不知道自己是想阻止“播种”，还是想把这些卵和亚茨拉菲尔的形态一起留在身体里。后者的可能性更大一点。

“按理说它们不会有具体形态，毕竟我现在也没有躯体。”天使说，“除非借助于你的想象力——你刚刚动了个念头，亲爱的，可能你自己都没发现。”

“操，亚茨拉菲尔，我不知道你还会这个。”克鲁利感觉开口说话都是一件很困难的事情。那些卵还在继续挤进来，一颗接一颗，把他紧窄瘦长的身体撑开，在他小腹上撑出圆润的凸起。他想，自己现在看上去一定像是怀了孕，一条被天使播种的蛇，即将产卵… …

“事实上，它们是你的想象。你希望我播种进来的是什么，它就会变成什么。”天使说，“我的男孩，你果然是条蛇，你希望我在你肚子里留下卵。”

他听上去很开心。

“我该怎么——”克鲁利感觉自己身下湿了一大片，“我该怎么把它们——弄出来？”

他脸烫得厉害。

“把它们生出来，亲爱的。”亚茨拉菲尔说，声音非常柔和，“你可以当这是一次演练。如果你愿意，下次我们可以认真试一试，说不定我们真的可以有个孩子… …”

克鲁利攥着床单发出一生呜咽。亚茨拉菲尔的形态正在从他身体里慢慢抽离，只留下十几枚卵在他肚子里挤压、滚动、摩擦——于是快感又一次像沿着脊椎慢慢堆积、向上攀升。

伊甸园的蛇在想产卵的事情，然后第四次高潮蛮横不讲理地把他吞没，吞得特别彻底，连脚趾头都没留在外面。

太阳完全升起来时，亚茨拉菲尔变回了人类形态。他穿着睡衣，看上去气色和心情都很好。而克鲁利呈大字型躺在床上，把身体完全摊开，看起来要多狼狈有多狼狈。他双腿间湿哒哒的，完全被操开又产下十几枚卵的穴口还没完全合拢，现在正可怜兮兮地瑟缩颤抖，显出一种特别脆弱又诱人的嫩红色。

更狼狈的是床单。它被克鲁利攥得完全变了形，而且早就已经湿透了。

恶魔瘫在一片狼藉当中，不太想动，也没力气说话。他挣扎着看了一眼亚茨拉菲尔，然后有气无力地翻了个白眼。

那个天使连头发都没乱。

“我亲爱的，你感觉怎样？”亚茨拉菲尔坐在床上，像安抚小猫那样在克鲁利下巴上挠了挠。

克鲁利像条死鱼一样挺着肚皮蠕动了几下，成功把脑袋放到亚茨拉菲尔大腿上，然后心满意足地闭上眼睛：“感觉很好，天使，好得不得了。”

“我把你填满了吗？”

恶魔红着耳朵尖发出一个鼻音。他记得自己是怎样被完全撑开、进入然后填满的，他还记得肚子里揣着十几枚卵的感觉。最重要的是他记得那种被爱、被需要、被珍视的感觉。

他身体里金色的小灯泡被亚茨拉菲尔点亮了，它们一旦亮起来，便不会再轻易熄灭了。

克鲁利在天使大腿上蹭了蹭，然后露出餍足又懒散的笑容：“我以后再也不用担心噩梦了。”

“那太好了。”

“因为我现在不是空瓶子，我有你，有你留给我的武器，它们在这儿，”他指了指自己的胸腔，“你在我身体里点亮了很多盏灯，用爱点亮的，光可以对抗噩梦。”

亚茨拉菲尔低头在爱人鼻尖上留下一个吻：“我的荣幸。”

天使用一个响指把一切清理干净，把迷迷糊糊开始犯困的克鲁利塞回被子里，再替他掖好被角。伊甸园的蛇躺在被窝里，安静又乖巧，黄澄澄的大眼睛一个劲儿眨啊眨。

“你在想什么？”亚茨拉菲尔问。

“在想你，”恶魔露出傻乎乎的笑容，“我实在是很喜欢你。”

“我也实在是很喜欢你。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

床单是纯棉的，被子又轻又软，它们都带着亚茨拉菲尔的气味。时间刚过早上八点，天气很好，克鲁利正放心地让自己走入睡梦当中。

他知道这次不会有噩梦，往后的很多很多年里都不会有噩梦——就算有，那也没什么，因为他现在知道怎样对抗噩梦了，亚茨拉菲尔的爱在他身体里点了盏金色的灯。

**FIN.**


End file.
